Warrior Cat Lemons!
by Ivylemons
Summary: Hi guys! I've decided to write lemons! Warrior cats style! Some of these will be written from my ideas. But requests are also completely welcome! NO OCS! How to request: Name the cats you would like to be in the story. Example Greystripe x Millie Mating type: love lust to rape
1. Requests

Hi guys! I've decided to write lemons! Warrior cats style! Some of these will be written from my ideas, but requests are completely welcome as well!

How to request:

name the cats you want to be in the story. Example: Greystripe x Millie

mating type: love, lust, or rape.

Simple (or detailed) summary of the story. This is to give me an idea of what's going on. _This is optional._

 **Be sure to leave feedback! And be sure to request!**


	2. FirexCinder (Lust)

Fireheart, Greystripe, Brackenpaw, and Cinderpaw headed out of the camp for a training session. Fireheart kept taking nervous glances at Cinderpaw. She was in heat. He could tell by the way she smelled. Once they got to the training hollow, Graystripe turned to Fireheart. "Come with me behind the bushes," he muttered. Fireheart nodded. "Brackenpaw, Cinderpaw, stay here. Greystripe and I are going to talk for a minute," Fireheart said the the apprentices.

"Cinderpaw is in heat," Greystripe said once Fireheart and him were behind the bushes. "Y-yes... she is," Fireheart replied. "You need to get rid of it... you need to mate with her," Greystripe said. Fireheart's eyes widened. "What?" He exclaimed. "Well, she could get raped by another tom! Even in ThunderClan, you know most toms can hardly control themselves around a she-cat in heat!" Graystripe meowed. "But.. she is so much younger than me," Fireheart muttered. "If doesn't matter. You need to do this for her safety. Not to mention, it can help prepare her for when she has a mate of her own," Graystripe reasoned. Fireheart hesitated. "O-okay."

Fireheart led Cinderpaw away from the training hollow. "So, why did you bring me here?" Cinderpaw asked. "Because.. the reason you smell odd is because your in heat," Fireheart said. Cinderpaw looked confused. "That means your ready to mate. In order to get rid of the smell, and for you to be able to train better, I need to mate with you," Fireheart explained. "How do you do that?" Cinderpaw asked. "Like this. Get into the hunting crouch," Fireheart instructed. Cinderpaw obeyed.

Fireheart crouched down a licked around the opening of her core. Cinderpaw shivered. "Oh..." she quietly moaned. Fireheart licked all around his apprentice's core and occasionally stuck his tongue inside it. He then mounted her and rubbed the tip of his member on her core. "Ah.. that feels... what are you even doing?"

"Mating."

Fireheart slowly stuck his member all the way into Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw let out a squeak of pain. "Don't worry it will feel much better," Fireheart reassured her. He began to pump in and out of her slowly.

"That hurts!" Cinderpaw exclaimed.

"Like I said it will get better."

And soon enough, Cinderpaw began to moan in pleasure as Fireheart sped up. "O-ohhhh.. faster!" Cinderpaw moaned. Fireheart sped up even more. He could feel the inner walls of Cinderpaw's core tighten. Fireheart also started to moan. "Oh.. ah.. so.. tight.." he murmured. He was starting to feel tired but kept thrusting in and out. Cinderpaw's moans became more intense.

"Ohh yes! Right there!"

Cinderpaw and Fireheart came at the same time. Fireheart dismounted his apprentice. "There.. is one last thing you need to learn," Fireheart panted. "What?" Cinderpaw asked. Fireheart sat down and spread his leg to reveal his erected member. "Come over here," he said. Cinderpaw walked over. "Lick all around the sides of my member," he instructed. Cinderpaw obeyed and bent over. She licked up and down the member. Fireheart shuddered. She went fast and slow and occasionally sucked on the side. She swirled her tongue all around the member. "Ah.. yes," Fireheart murmured. "Now cup your mouth on it and suck," Fireheart ordered. Cinderpaw did so. She moved her head up and down as if she had already done this.

"Ohhh yes! That is really good," Fireheart moaned. Cinderpaw began to suck hard, moving up and down. She took her mouth off and licked the sides again. She trailed her tongue all they way up to the tip of Fireheart's member, all the way down to his balls. She cupped her mouth on again and sucked. As she went faster and faster, Fireheart moans got much louder.

"Huhh... ohhh my StarClan! I-"

Fireheart came inside Cinderpaw's mouth. She looked surprised and spit it out. "Heh.. you know you can swallow it," Fireheart chuckled. "Oh.. well, that was great!" Cinderpaw said. Fireheart grinned. "We should get back to camp."


	3. WhitexWillowxBrindle (Lust)

**This chapter is going to be longer than most of my chapters! That's why it took my so long to finish.**

Whitestorm padded a cross the camp towards a sleek silver and white she-cat. "Hi, Willowpelt!" Whitestorm greeted.

"Hello."

"Want to go hunting?" Whitestorm asked. "Oh, sure!" Willowpelt exclaimed.

They went to the sunning rocks. Whitestorm sniffed the air for prey. His ears perked as he scented a vole. He crouched down and followed the scent until he spotted it. The vole was chewing on some grass. Whitestorm leaped for it and bit down on its neck, killing it. "Great, catch!" Willowpelt exclaimed, padding up to Whitestorm.

"Thanks!"

Willowpelt headed in a different direction for more prey.

Whitestorm was following the scent of a mouse. He lifted his head to scan the area. He spotted Willowpelt. She was crouched down. He stood up and gazed at her. Whitestorm always had a crush on Willowpelt. His eyes trailed down to her core. He could feel his member erect a little. Suddenly, Willowpelt's head turned to face him.

"Whitestorm?"

"W-Willowpelt!" Whitestorm gasped. Willowpelt straightened up. "You seem excited," Willowpelt laughed. Whitestorm felt embarrassed. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself," he admitted. "Don't worry. I sometimes get wet when I look at you," Willowpelt muttered. Whitestorm's eyes widened. "R-really?"

"Really."

Whitestorm didn't know what to say. "I've always liked you," Willowpelt confessed. "I-I've always liked you too!" Whitestorm mewed. "You know, I think I might even like you enough to... mate..?" Willowpelt asked. Whitestorm's heart started to beat fast. "Uh, sure! Yes.. I think so too.."

Willowpelt smirked. "So, what are we waiting for?"

Willowpelt layed on her back and spread her legs. Her core was dripping wet. Whitestorm licked his lips a leaned down. He licked the wet core which made Willowpelt shiver. He continued to lap her core, tasting all her delicious juices. "A-ahh..." Willowpelt moaned. Whitestorm circled his tongue around the opened of Willowpelt's core, his member fully erected. He sucked and licked. He stuck his tongue inside her core and licked around her inner walls, tasting her pre cum. He licked fast and greedily. Willowpelt moaned loudly. "Ohhh, yes!"

"Talk to me dirty," Whitestorm said.

"Ohh, Whitestorm! Lick me up! I want you hard member inside of me! I am yours! Make me have your kits!" Willowpelt yowled. Whitestorm licked much more greedily now. His tongue was starting to get tired because he was licking so fast.

"Ohhh!"

Willowpelt came all over Whitestorm's muzzle. He licked up the cum off his muzzle and off of Willowpelt's core.

"Whitestorm? Willowpelt?"

They froze. Someone was watching them. A figure walked out from the shadows.

"Brindleface!"

Whitestorm's other crush.. yes.. he has two crushes. Brindleface's expression was a mixture of shock and... was that lust? She walked to Whitestorm. They were nose to nose. Then, out of nowhere, Brindleface pressed her onto Whitestorm's. Whitestorm let out of whimper of shock. Brindleface pulled away, a smirk on her face. "I want to join in," she meowed, sexily. "I-I.." Whitestorm looked at Willowpelt. She also had a smirk on her face. "Sure. You can join. Double the fun, eh?" Willowpelt agreed. "O-oh! Um, alright then!" Whitestorm chuckled. Brindleface kissed him again. This time, the slid her tongue into his mouth. Whitestorm faintly groaned as Brindleface faintly moaned. He could also here Willowpelt moaning. She must be masterbating. Brindleface and Whitestorm swirled their tongues around. Brindleface kissed hard. She moaned more. Whitestorm was feeling greedy again. He kissed hard back. He wrapped one of his arms around Brindleface and used the other to stroke his member. He moaned and groaned louder until he came. Brindleface pulled away again. Some of the cum squirted into her. She groomed herself, licking up as much cum as she could reach, which was a lot.

Willowpelt also came. "O-okay.. let's finally get to humping now.." she panted. "Actually, I'd like to save the best for last. How about we suck Whitestorm's cock?" Brindleface suggested. Willowpelt thought for a moment.

"Okay, yeah."

Whitestorm sat down and spread his legs, exposing his rock hard member. The two she-cats strutted towards him and bent down. Willowpelt began to lick the right side of Whitestorm's member, while Brindleface licked the left side. Whitestorm groaned as he felt tingles around his crotch and down his spine.

"Ohhh yes, right there."

Brindleface began to lick fast and greedily. Willowpelt seemed to have noticed this, because she began doing the same. "Ohh my STARCLAN that's good!" Whitestorm moaned loudly. The two she-cats also started to moan a bit. The moaning and slight slurping turned Whitestorm on so much. Brindleface then cupped her mouth onto Whitestorm's member and start sucking, moving her head up and down. Willowpelt kept licking and sucking all around the sides. Brindleface sucked hard and vigorously. Whitestorm came in her mouth and she swallowed.

"NOW can we get too humping?" Willowpelt asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice. It was obvious that she was looking forward to humping for than anything else right now. "Yes. Willowpelt first," Whitestorm mowed. Brindleface scowled. Willowpelt got into a crouch, her rump raised high up. Whitestorm mounted her, and without warning, thrusted into her. Willowpelt shrieked but soon started to moan. Willowpelt was so tight. Whitestorm pumped fast and hard. It felt so good. Grunted, groaned, and moaned. The feeling of Willowpelt's soft walls rubbing against him was amazing. "Ohh yes, Whitestorm! Right there! Yes!"

He went far inside her and his balls slapped against her whenever he thrusted. Willowpelt came. She came several times, actually. Finally, Whitestorm came deep inside of her.

He mounted Brindleface. This time, he rubbed the head of his member around Brindleface's core.

"Oh just enter me already!"

Whitestorm slammed his member deep inside her. He went a little more ruff this time because he knew Brindleface could handle a bit more than Willowpelt. He went hard and fast, grunting and groaning loudly. Brindleface was so tight as well. He thrusted as hard as he could, and as fast as he could. Brindleface raised her rump higher. She came. Whitestorm kept going and she came more. Whitestorm finally came deep inside her.

"That was amazing!" Whitestorm gasped. "Oh yes," Willowpelt agreed. "Looks like I will probably have your kits!" Brindleface exclaimed, happily. "Me too!" Willowpelt mewed, cheerfully. "Y-yeah." Whitestorm collapsed exhaustion.

"Heh, I'm gonna get good sleep tonight."


	4. GoldenxTiger (Rape requested)

**This is Goldenflower x Tigerstar. This is also rape, so please skip if you don't like that kind of stuff!**

Goldenflower decided to go on a quick solo hunting stroll. She had already caught two mice. She was now searching for more prey near the ShadowClan border. Now, whenever Goldenflower thought of ShadowClan, she thought of Tigerstar, her ex mate. Tigerstar was once the ThunderClan deputy, and the father to Goldenflower's kits: Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw.

But Tigerstar tried to kill the ThunderClan leader, Bluestar, but failed. He was then exiled, and a few moons later, Tigerstar was now the ShadowClan leader, after both their leader, Nightstar, and their deputy, Cinderfur, died due to an unknown sickness.

Goldenflower was about to drop into a crouch cause she spotted a vole, when a familiar large tabby tom leaped out of a bush.

"T-Tigerstar!" Goldenflower gasped. The ShadowClan leader smirked at her. "Hello there, 'sweetie'," Tigerstar chuckled. "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" Goldenflower snarled.

"Oh, you know, lately I've really been wanting to have some fun, and I've lost where Sasha went, so you are my second option," Tigerstar replied, in an oddly casual tone

"Who in StarClan is Sasha?" Goldenflower asked, with a growl.

"Who cares?" Tigerstar sniggered. "All that matters now, is that I really need you right now, Goldenflower."

Goldenflower gave Tigerstar a glare. She didn't trust him. "You better get off of ThunderClan territory or else I'll get more warriors to drive you out!"

Tigerstar bared his teeth, then lunged at Goldenflower. Goldenflower let out a brief shriek of surprise. "You still haven't caught on, have you?" Tigerstar sneered.

The brown tabby forced his ex mate into a crouch, then mounted her.

Goldenflower let out a hiss of realization. "Get off of me!"

The ShadowClan leader ignored her and without warning, thrusted his large cock deep inside of her. Goldenflower hissed and cried, trying to throw off the large tom, but it was no use. Tigerstar was thrusting hard and fast.

"You so tight!" He gasped, panting. "C'mon, break already!" Tears streamed from Goldenflower's eyes as pain surged through her.

After a few more thrusts, Tigerstar broke her barrier, and Goldenflower started to feel pleasure mix with pain.

She started to faintly moan, which turned on Tigerstar a little. "Talk dirty to me!" He ordered.

Goldenflower hesitated, but decided it was no use arguing. "Oh, Tigerstar! I need you! Slam your cock harder! I am yours!" She regretted saying that, but she knew she had no choice anyway.

Tigerstar slammed into her, harder than ever. Goldenflower moaned much louder now, ashamed she was starting to enjoy this.

Tigerstar raked his claws against the ground, then came without warning. He pulled out, and grabbed a large thorny stick and shoved it up Goldenflower's core.

She screeched in pain, but was cut off when Tigerstar shoved his hard cock into her mouth. He grunted as he fucked her mouth. Goldenflower gagged but didn't suck.

"Suck, or ill claw your ears off!" Tigerstar hissed. Goldenflower began sucking hard, wanting it all to be over. But to her dislike, it took her ex mate a good while before he came. "Ohhh yes!"

When he finally did, he pulled out, and returned to ShadowClan, leaving Golden weak.

 **I wouldn't say this was my best one, but I hope you still enjoyed!**


	5. SandxSmokexPetalxStrike

Sandkit, Petalkit, Smokekit, and Strikekit followed their parents, Dapplebark and Spruceheart, out of camp. Their parents didn't realize they were following them, if they did, the kits would be in big trouble. So the kits made sure not to be seen

Their parents would randomly wander off together a lot, and the kits finally grew to curious to stay put. Brindlebark and Spruceheart padded into a clearing, and the kits watched from the bushes. Brindlebark giggled and got into a crouch. Spruceheart started licking her core.

The two hardcore mated, the kits watching. Sandkit was disgusted by the sight, but the rest of her siblings thought it looked really nice. It was obvious their parents were enjoying themselves.

They snuck back to camp, and when Sandkit wasn't around, Petalkit turned to her brothers. "Want to try that things that Brindlebark and Spruceheart were doing?" She asked. Smokekit and Strikekit exchanged glances. "It was a little weird," Smokekit murmured. "But it looked fun!" Strikekit reasoned. "And pleasureful!" Petalkit added.

Smokekit hesitated, then said "Sure."

They snuck to the back of the nursery. Petalkit tried to remember what she saw. She dropped into a crouch, tail to the side, her soaked core exposed. Smokekit decided to take charge of his sister's core. He gently licked it, testing it out.

"Doesn't taste too bad," he admitted, licking it more. Petalkit moan lightly. "Oooh.. it kinda tickles! But.. really nice!" Smokekit curiously stuck his tongue inside the core. This made Petalkit gasp. "Y-You okay!?" Smokekit squeaked. "Y-Yes! That felt really nice. D-Do it more.. please," Petalkit breathed.

Smokekit nodded and stuck his tongue in Petalkit's core again. He pushed it in and out, making his sister moan more. Strikekit sat in front of Petalkit and spread his legs, remembering their parents mating session.

His member was exposed and erect. "Suck," Strikekit ordered hungrily. Petalkit licked the tip his the brown tom's member, and licked down the sides. Strikekit groaned and grinned. Smokekit began licking vigorously at Petalkit's core. The dappled she-kit moaned onto Strikekit's member, which she had actually started sucking on.

She bobbed her head on his member, making Strikekit buck his hips to wear Petalkit deep throated it. She gagged a tiny bit, then didn't care. They were all moaning loudly, and Petalkit and Strikekit both came.

"We should try to get Sandkit in on this," Smokekit suggested. Strikekit nodded in agreement. "She wouldn't like it though," Petalkit mowed, frowning. "We can _make_ her like it," Strikekit replied, smirking. Smokekit smirked too. Petalkit thought for a moment. She didn't really like Sandkit. She was always mean to Petalkit. This could be sweet revenge. Petalkit found herself smirking too. "Yes, let's do it."

Petalkit managed to convince Sandkit to come and play some 'game'. Strikekit pinned Sandkit down, and Smokekit stuffed a moss ball in her mouth so she couldn't yowl. She struggled but Strikekit was too strong.

He flipped her onto her stomach and buried his muzzle into her core, licking it. Smokekit took the moss out of her mouth and stuck his member in it. "Suck," he growled. Sandkit started to suck, making her brother moan. Petalkit touched herself as she watched her siblings.

"You should try that thing where you put your thing inside her," Petalkit suggested to Strikekit. The tabby kit nodded and mounted Sandkit. The pale yellowish she-kit tried to break free again, but couldn't. Smokekit was moaning loudly as Sandkit moved her head up and down on his member. Strikekit didn't hesitate to slam into to Sandkit's core.

Sandkit cried in pain, though it was muffled from Smokekit's member. Smokekit already came, which was quick, so Petalkit sat in front of her sister. "Lick me," she ordered. Sandkit stared at her with utter hatred. But she then hesitantly licked at the dappled she-kit's core. "Faster," Petalkit growled. Sandkit growled back, but licked harder and faster. Strikekit slammed into her again, making Sandkit gasp.

"Like that?" Strikekit sneered. "I bet you secretly love this. You just don't want to admit it, you peace of fox dung!" Petalkit was surprised at Strikekit's foul language. She began yowling in pleasure as Sandkit ate her out. Strikekit was thrusting into the sandy she-kit really fast. He suddenly moaned louder than ever, and Petalkit knew that he must of released. Sandkit also climaxed. Then Petalkit. And Smokekit came because he was pawing himself.

"Tell anyone, and we will do this to you again," Strikekit snarled. Sandkit nodded, teary eyed. The then came out from behind the nursery. Smokekit was about to leave but Petalkit stopped him.

"You two still haven't humped me," she mewed, sexily. They smirked. "I call doing her first!" Smokekit purred. Strikekit glared at him. Petalkit got into the crouch again. Smokekit immediately mounted her. "I haven't actually done this yet.."

"Just slid it in, and thrust," Strikekit told him, exposing his, once again, hard member. Petalkit cupped her mouth on Strikekit's large member, and sucked hard and fast. She yelped in pain as Smokekit thrusted into her. He pumped really fast, and Petalkit moaned loudly onto Strikekit's member. She tastes his juices as he groaned in pleasure.

Smokekit thrusted several more times before he came, which was quick. He licked her a bit till she came. She kept sucking Strikekit, and he soon came. They then switched. Strikekit mounted her, and immediately pounded into her, making her cry out in pain. Though the pain quickly turned into pleasure, and she moaned.

She sucked on Smokekit's member vigorously. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips up. Petalkit was moaning uncontrollably as Strikekit slammed into her. They soon all came at the same time.

"That was great!" Petalkit purred. "Amazing," Strikekit agreed, and Smokekit nodded vigorously.

 **Yeah, this one was kinda odd cause its kits raping a kit.. but I thought it would be interesting. I may do more chapters with these same characters, I dunno. Be sure to request!**


End file.
